1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an image sensor in which may be conveniently manufactured with reduced manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general sensor is used to sense signals, which may be optical or audio signals. The sensor of the invention is used to receive image signals or optical signals. After receiving the image signals, the sensor converts the image signals into electrical signals, which are then transmitted to a printed circuit board via a substrate.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor includes a substrate 10, a frame layer 12, a photosensitive chip 14, a plurality of wires 15, and a transparent layer 22. The substrate 10 has an upper surface 12 formed with signal input terminals 15, and a lower surface 13 formed with signal output terminals 16. The frame layer 12 has an upper surface 20 and a lower surface 22, which is arranged on the substrate 10 to form a cavity 24 together with the substrate 10. The photosensitive chip 26 is arranged within the cavity 24 formed by the substrate 10 and the frame layer 12. The wires 28 has a first end 30 electrically connected to the photosensitive chip 26, and second end 32 electrically connected to the signal input terminals 15 of the substrate 10. The transparent layer 34 is adhered to the frame layer 18 in order to cover the photosensitive chip 26.
However, the above-mentioned image sensor has the following drawbacks.
1. When the image sensor is packaged, the frame layer 18 has to be mounted to the substrate 10, and then the chip mounting and wire bonding processes may be performed. When the wires 28 are bonded between the photosensitive chip 24 and the frame layer 18, the short distance will cause inconvenience in manufacturing.
2. During the manufacturing or transporting process of the transparent layer 34, particles are often attached to the periphery of the transparent layer 34. The particles may tend to fall into the image sensor and thus influence the image sensor quality. Consequently, the transparent layer 34 has to be chamfered to protect its periphery from particles or damage, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and inconvenience in manufacturing.